La future compagne de mon existence
by Libra10
Summary: M. Collins n'est pas le révérend stupide et inoffensif pour lequel on le prend. Et sa demande en mariage à Elizabeth laisse des marques aussi bien physiques que psychologiques sur la jeune fille. Qui viendra la secourir ? (Rated M pour la scène de violence dans le premier chapitre)


Bonjour à toutes ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas disparu de la surface de la Terre, ou du moins de , même si cela fait 10 mois que je n'ai rien posté. Sachez en tout cas que je n'abandonne pas _Un passé qui peut tout changer_, mais je suis un peu perdue dans mon récit et je me laisse le temps pour reprendre le fil de cette histoire. Mais mon inspiration m'a poussé à écrire cette "petite" histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Dernière précision, il n'y aura pas Wickham dans cette histoire. Bonne lecture à toutes.

**La future compagne de mon existence**

**PARTIE 1**

M. Collins, au soir de son arrivée à Longbourn, avait fait part de ses intentions d'épouser une de ses filles à Mme Bennet. Cette dernière, d'abord écœurée de devoir recevoir celui qui, elle en était certaine, la mettrait dehors sitôt que son mari reposerait en terre, commençait à deviser un plan qui lui permettrait de rester, elle l'espérait, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie dans son cher Longbourn.

M. Collins, après un dîner passé à examiner sous toutes les coutures ses cousines les demoiselles Bennet, avait pris une décision. Il demanderait la main de Mlle Jane Bennet en mariage. Après tout, elle était l'aînée, et surtout, elle était la plus belle des cinq sœurs. Elle était issue d'une famille noble, était réservée et semblait posséder un caractère doux, ce qui en somme, plairait à Lady Catherine de Bourgh, qui ne souffrirait pas d'avoir à visiter la future Mme Collins. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle avait des formes très féminines, bien que cachées sous ses vêtements. M. Collins imaginait déjà les plaisirs qu'il pourrait prendre avec ce corps volupté.

Cependant, les plans de M. Collins furent contrariés par Mme Bennet elle-même quand ce dernier fit part à la matrone de ses projets. En effet, M. Bingley, arrivé plus tôt dans le voisinage, courtisait déjà les faveurs de Mlle Bennet. Mme Bennet, en mère avisée, informa donc son cousin par alliance que l'aînée de ses filles annoncerait certainement sous peu ses fiançailles. Ne souhaitant pas pour autant perdre une occasion de faire d'une pierre deux coups, Mme Bennet commença à vanter les mérites de sa seconde fille aînée, Elizabeth. Dans son esprit, elle calculait déjà les bénéfices d'un mariage entre Elizabeth et M. Collins. D'une part elle serait assurée de demeurer à Longbourn jusqu'à son dernier soupir, et d'autre part, une fois mariée, Elizabeth, cette fille ingrate, ne serait plus dans ses pattes, à tourner l'esprit de M. Bennet en lui demandant de réduire les allocations faites à ses deux cadettes et elle-même. Oui, décida Mme Bennet, une union entre Elizabeth et M. Collins serait tout à fait souhaitable.

M. Collins avait tout d'abord eu quelques réserves à ce changement de plan. Physiquement, Mlle Elizabeth était, il faut bien le dire, moins belle que sa sœur. Toutefois, ses formes étaient plus délectables et plus affinées que celles de sa sœur aînée. Il prit un plaisir pervers à observer chacun des mouvements de la demoiselle. Cependant, si le révérend s'était accommodé formidablement au physique de celle qu'il demanderait en mariage, il n'en était pas autant pour la verve de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était très bavarde, et il avait remarqué, donnait son opinion avec beaucoup de fermeté pour son âge, trop même. Il arrivait parfois qu'il ne comprenne pas les conversations qu'elle tenait avec son père ou sa sœur aînée. De plus, il avait constaté à son plus grand désarroi que Mlle Elizabeth ne respectait pas à la lettre les consignes de sa mère. Ces aspects-là commençaient à lui déplaire, et il ne doutait pas que Lady Catherine serait déçue de devoir côtoyer une femme qui ne pouvait tenir sa langue.

Hélas, un autre choix parmi la fratrie Bennet était impossible. La suivante en lice était Mlle Mary. Celle-ci aurait pu convenir au révérend si elle n'était pas si laide. Elle était, semblait-il, bien versée dans les sermons de Fordyce et lui avait même demandé des explications sur certains passages qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre.

Les deux cadettes, elles, étaient bien trop jeunes et écervelées pour pouvoir devenir femme de révérend, même si la benjamine avait déjà des formes bien développées pour son âge.

Ainsi donc, ses faveurs se fixèrent sur Lizzie. La pauvre jeune fille eut bien du mal à se soustraire aux attentions de son galant, qui insistait pour l'accompagner dans toutes ses promenades, observait toujours une proximité envers elle qu'elle trouvait déplaisante, et essayait d'accaparer son attention. Ses sœurs, du moins Jane, n'arrivaient pas à éloigner M. Collins de sa proie. Lizzie était la proie, et M. Collins le chasseur, celui qui traque sa proie sans relâche jusqu'à la capture de celle-ci. Mais Elizabeth ne voulait pas se laisser capturer. D'un tempérament d'ordinaire téméraire, Elizabeth avait rapidement perdu son assurance en perdant l'appui de son père, aveugle face à la détresse de sa fille pourtant préférée l'appui de sa sœur Jane, qui était distraite par les nombreuses visites de M. Bingley et quand sa mère racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Elizabeth deviendrait la prochaine maîtresse de Longbourn.

Elizabeth était mortifiée de la conduite de sa famille, proche ou distante. De plus, elle avait surpris sur elle les regards intenses et pervers du révérend, et avait en conséquence décidé d'arranger plus de rubans que nécessaire sur ses robes. Mais cela ne changea rien. Elizabeth en arriva à avoir peur de rester seule en compagnie de son cousin. Elle finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre afin d'éviter la désagréable compagnie de son indésiré soupirant. La nuit, elle entendait la poignée de sa porte tourner et se félicitait d'avoir bien verrouillé la porte à double tour quand elle percevait les grommellements de M. Collins. Mais son inquiétude grandissait. Elle ne pourrait pas rester recluse dans sa chambre tout le long du séjour de son cousin. Son isolement et le stress provoqué par les importunes visites nocturnes du révérend la rendaient malade.

Un matin, elle se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe noire de deuil, la seule robe qu'elle possédait dont le col montait jusqu'au cou, pensant que cela arrêterait le regard de M. Collins. Quelle ne fut pas sa déconvenue lorsqu'à peine elle eut descendu l'escalier que sa mère l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa dans le petit salon, lui soufflant que M. Collins désirait avoir un entretien particulier avec elle. Le regard d'Elizabeth se remplit d'horreur. Sa mère venait de fermer la porte sur elle. Elle était trappée. Se retournant lentement vers l'intérieur de la pièce, elle vit pour la première fois M. Collins, assit confortablement dans un des fauteuils, fixant Elizabeth avec un sourire narquois. Elizabeth avait les pieds cloués au sol, elle était pétrifiée de peur. Elle ne pouvait reculer tandis que M. Collins se levait et approchait d'elle.

« _Ma chère cousine_, commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. _Mes attentions étaient bien trop claires pour être ignorées. À peine ai-je franchis le seuil de cette maison que j'ai vu en vous la future compagne de mon existence._ »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent. Sa peur grandissait en même temps que l'homme se rapprochait d'elle et entamait son discours. Il leva sa main, caressa le tissu qui recouvrait les épaules de la jeune fille, faisant mine d'étudier la robe, avant de gifler violemment Elizabeth. Elizabeth recula sur le coup de l'impact et porta sa main contre sa joue désormais brûlante. La frayeur se lisait dans son regard. M. Collins s'approcha un peu plus encore et lui saisit les poignets.

« _Quand nous serons mariés_, reprit-il, puis se stoppa en voyant l'incrédulité transparaître sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle allait lui rétorquer qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui quand il reprit. _Oui ma chère Elizabeth, votre sort est déjà scellé. Vos parents m'ont déjà accordé votre main_, expliqua-t-il avec un air satisfait. _Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui, quand nous serons mariés, vous ne porterez pas ce genre de robes_, dit-il en saisissant les deux poignets de la jeune femme d'une seule main, commençant à déchirer sa robe avec l'autre. _Je veux voir votre corps, pouvoir vous sentir_, développa-t-il d'une voix presque inhumaine, bestiale même, tout en empoignant fortement un sein de la jeune femme qui eut un cri de douleur, _vous prendre quand je le veux_, annonça-t-il d'une voix dure tout en descendant sa main sur ses hanches. _Il vous faudra devenir obéissante, car Lady Catherine n'apprécie guère les esprits rebelles. Mais je suis certain de pouvoir tanner votre irrespect envers vos pairs. D'ailleurs, puisque nous serons mariés d'ici peu, je peux dès à présent me mettre à l'ouvrage_, fit-il en remontant les jupons d'Elizabeth, qui, sous le choc de ses révélations était restée immobile, mais qui, sentant le danger actuel, commençait à se débattre. »

Elizabeth était déboussolée. Ses parents, son père, qu'elle estimait tant, l'avait donné en mariage à cet homme, à ce dangereux homme ?! Il l'avait trahie, alors qu'il était son modèle. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Et M. Collins, ce monstre, qu'allait-il lui faire à présent ? Ses poignets étaient déjà endoloris, et maintenant il lui remontait les jupons. Une vision d'horreur traversa l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Il allait la déflorer, la prendre de force chez elle, dans son salon, avec sa famille dans la pièce voisine, et elle serait humiliée, déshonorée, et obligée d'épouser cet abject personnage. Se refusant à une telle vie de souffrance et de déshonneur, car elle ne doutait pas que M. Collins n'aurait jamais d'égard pour ses sentiments, Elizabeth rassembla ses forces et leva son genou aussi haut qu'elle le put, jusqu'à cogner les parties reproductrices de son agresseur. Ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur et en même temps libéra les poignets d'Elizabeth. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait bien plus de forces que la jeune fille. Malgré le coup qu'elle lui avait porté, il réussit à se redresser suffisamment pour lui rattraper un poignet alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte. D'un coup sec, il la tira vers lui et entreprit de lui donner une bonne leçon, comme il l'en avertit d'un ton glacial.

Elizabeth recommença à se débattre, mais M. Collins, plus grand que la jeune fille d'une bonne tête, et bien plus trapu, la maîtrisa sans grande difficulté et la jeta avec force sur le divan, déchirant un peu plus sa robe au passage. La tête d'Elizabeth se retrouva presque contre la petite table posée juste à côté du canapé, les mains agrippant les bras du divan pour amortir sa chute, les jambes légèrement repliées vers son buste, amenant avec elles ses jupons, dévoilant ainsi pour les yeux affamés de son agresseur ses belles jambes fines et musclées. M. Collins profita du spectacle qui se jouait devant lui, et attendit qu'Elizabeth tourne son regard horrifié vers lui pour commencer à s'approcher d'elle.

Elle essaya de replier ses jambes et de rabaisser ses jupons, mais le révérend l'en empêcha en lui saisissant violemment le pied gauche. Ayant une prise sur la jeune fille, il s'en rapprocha encore tout en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon de sa main libre. Elizabeth vit avec horreur qu'il essayait avec difficulté de dégager la bosse qui avait commencé à s'y dresser. Profitant de l'inattention momentanée de son cousin, Elizabeth s'empara à deux mains du vase qui se trouvait sur la tablette -le vase préféré de sa mère- et le jeta avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas sur la tête de M. Collins. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et la jeune fille ne perdit pas un instant pour se détacher de son assaillant. Elle courut à toute vitesse vers la porte de derrière, habituellement empruntée par les domestiques, espérant éviter sa famille qui aurait sans doute entendu le bruit fait par M. Collins en s'écroulant sur le sol.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, une montée d'adrénaline se mélangeant à la peur qui ne l'avait pas quitté faisaient avancer ses jambes. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle échappe à M. Collins, qui elle n'en doutait pas, se mettrait à sa recherche aussitôt qu'il se réveillerait et que sa famille serait alertée de sa fuite. Elizabeth pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa joue lui faisait horriblement mal ses poignets commençaient à prendre une teinte sombre le haut de sa robe était déchiré au niveau de ses épaules, si bien qu'elle devait tenir le tissu pour éviter qu'il ne tombe complètement et elle sentait des picotements dans sa cheville gauche à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied au sol. Si jamais quelqu'un la voyait dans cet état, elle serait ruinée pour de bon. Elle continuait à courir, sans direction précise, cherchant seulement à se distancer le plus possible de Longbourn. Quand elle jugea être assez loin de sa maison, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et examiner les possibles refuges où elle pourrait se cacher.

Au loin, entre les cimes des arbres, se dressait fièrement Netherfield. Impossible, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait réclamer asile là-bas. Mlle Bingley se ferait un plaisir de la renvoyer à Longbourn. À sa gauche se tenait Oakham Mount. Elizabeth y avait découvert une grotte, enfoncée dans les bois, et dont elle seule connaissait l'emplacement et l'accès. Décidant d'aller se réfugier là-bas, elle ne perdit pas un instant et reprit sa course vers sa cachette.

**o-o-o-o-o**

M. Darcy faisait, comme tous les matins, sa promenade à cheval autour de Netherfield. C'était un des seuls moyens qu'il avait réussi à trouver pour éviter la présence de Mlle Bingley. Depuis le jour où M. Bingley les avait présentés, Mlle Caroline Bingley s'était attachée à lui comme une puce à un chien, tel un parasite indésirable. Nul doute qu'elle convoitait, comme tant de jeunes femmes de la bonne société londonienne, le titre de Mme Darcy et tous les privilèges qui l'accompagnaient.

Mlle Bingley était une belle femme. Peut-être un peu anguleuse, mais elle correspondait néanmoins aux critères de beauté de l'époque. Mais ses manières étaient des plus détestables. Elle méprisait tous ceux qu'elle jugeait en dessous de sa condition, c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la société de la capitale. Elle n'avait aucune compassion pour ses employés, alors il n'imaginait pas la façon dont elle s'occuperait des tenanciers de Pemberley si jamais son vœu de devenir maîtresse du domaine s'exauçait. Non, pensa M. Darcy, je ne contraindrais personne sous ma protection à subir la présence de Mlle Bingley. Pourtant, à vingt-sept ans, M. Darcy savait qu'il était grand temps pour lui de prendre une épouse. Sa tante elle-même le pressait pour qu'il se marie, avec sa cousine, ni plus ni moins.

Seulement, aucune des femmes qu'il avait côtoyées jusqu'à présent ne lui avait plu au point qu'il la demande en mariage. Il avait bien été attiré par certaines, mais leur intelligence -leur manque d'intelligence serait plus avéré- le dégouttait aussitôt. Sans compter sur le fait que sa tante la comtesse lui dressait des listes entières de femmes qu'il se devait de rencontrer, des femmes de bonnes familles, fortunées, qui seraient idéales pour la stature familiale.

Mais au fond de lui, Fitzwilliam Darcy voulait avoir un mariage heureux, comme celui de ses parents, et pouvoir au moins respecter celle qui serait sa compagne pour le reste de sa vie et la mère de ses enfants. Inexplicablement, le visage de Mlle Elizabeth Bennet lui apparut. Il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait quitté Netherfield. Certes, elle avait une belle figure, mais elle n'apporterait rien en mariage. Elle avait de l'esprit, et il avait beaucoup apprécié leurs joutes verbales à Netherfield. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'adonner à plus de réflexions sur le sujet. Bien qu'elle soit une formidable jeune femme et qu'il fut pourtant indéniablement attiré par elle, sa condition et ses connexions étaient médiocres et elle ne faisait pas partie de son cercle.

Forçant ces pénibles réflexions hors de son esprit, M. Darcy reprit sa route. Il avança vers Oakham Mount, décidant qu'explorer les recoins du comté de Hertfordshire lui viderait la tête. Poussant son cheval au galop, il gravit la pente douce pour arriver quelques instants plus tard au sommet, où une clairière et des bosquets laissaient place à un plateau déserté par la végétation, et d'où on avait une excellente vue, à la fois sur Netherfield et Longbourn, mais également sur Meryton.

De son point de vue, il pouvait apercevoir du remue-ménage à Longbourn. Une grande agitation semblait avoir pris possession de la demeure. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, et il crût distinguer des hommes armés de fusils. Ni faisant pas plus de cas et se rappelant de la folie des Bennet, il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval. Il remarqua alors des traces de pas sur le sol, allant dans une direction, puis revenant en arrière, faisant demi-tour avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois. Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer de la présence d'une autre personne, il ne remarqua pourtant rien. Intrigué, il descendit de son cheval et se mit à suivre les traces de pas. La piste s'arrêtait à la lisière de la forêt, mais il discerna une multitude de jeunes pousses d'arbres et de buis coupées, comme si quelqu'un était passé par là. Décidant d'emprunter cette piste et faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit en marchant, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'obscurité du bois. Continuant d'avancer, il trouva un morceau de tissu accroché à un branchage. Regardant autour de lui afin de trouver une trace quelconque de passage, son attention fut attirée par une brèche assez large dans ce qu'il semblait être la roche de la montagne.

S'approchant à pas de loup, il fut surpris d'entendre des sanglots. Interdit, il ne sût plus quoi faire. Sa conscience de gentilhomme lui dictait d'aller vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelques dangers, et le cas échéant, de porter secours à la personne. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, et avant de changer d'avis, M. Darcy regarda autour de lui, ramassa un bâton et s'engouffra dans la brèche.

Le passage était étroit mais s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Après avoir marché une dizaine de mètres à l'intérieur des roches, M. Darcy arriva dans une cavité. Les sanglots s'étaient intensifiés en volume au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la grotte, puis s'étaient arrêtés. Attendant quelques secondes que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre de la caverne, il put enfin distinguer une forme, faisant de petits allers retours avec gêne. Décidant d'approcher précautionneusement la forme d'apparence féminine, à en juger par ce qui semblait être une robe, M. Darcy ne fit pas attention au sol qu'il foulait, tant il était concentré sur la personne à l'autre bout de la cavité.

Le bruit de branches écrasées, branches qu'elle avait elle-même disposées au milieu de la grotte, alerta Elizabeth. Sans faire de gestes brusques, elle attrapa le bâton qui se trouvait sur le sol à côté d'elle et attendit que son visiteur s'approche un peu plus d'elle, tout en continuant à déplacer ses objets comme elle le faisait avant que quelqu'un ne s'introduise dans sa cachette. Quand elle jugea que l'intrus fut à environ deux mètres d'elle, Elizabeth se retourna, sans prêter attention à la douleur qu'elle sentait dans son pied, et pointa son arme de fortune en direction de l'inconnu.

« _Ne vous approchez pas !_, avertit Elizabeth en le menaçant avec son bâton.

- _Mlle Elizabeth ?!_, interrogea M. Darcy incrédule. _Que faîtes-vous ici ?_, demanda-t-il en abaissant son bâton, qu'il avait levé devant lui en protection quand Elizabeth s'était retournée. _Que vous est-il arrivé ?_, continua-t-il en voyant sa robe en lambeaux.

- _Ne m'approchez pas !_, ordonna Elizabeth, brandissant toujours son bâton.

- _Enfin, Mlle Bennet, c'est moi, M. Darcy. Posez votre bâton je ne vous veux aucun mal._ Devant le regard furieux d'Elizabeth, il ajouta après réflexion, _s'il vous plaît_. »

Elizabeth sembla être légèrement mollifiée par la requête du jeune homme, et après l'avoir toisé encore quelques minutes, posa sa branche contre la paroi de la grotte. Sa colère retombant, la douleur dans sa cheville se rappela à elle et elle dû se laisser glisser contre la paroi de la caverne pour ne pas tomber durement. Le petit cri de peine qu'elle poussa alerta M. Darcy sur l'état physique de la demoiselle. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et murmura afin de ne pas l'effrayer ou d'attiser sa colère d'avantage.

« _Mlle Bennet, allez-vous bien ? Êtes-vous blessée ?_ »

Elizabeth leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Elle était indécise quant à la réponse qu'elle devait lui donner. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais que devait-elle révéler à M. Darcy ? Après tout, il détestait déjà sa famille et après les aventures de la matinée, elle avait des sentiments mitigés à leur égard. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Longbourn, cela était évident. Sa mère la forcerait à épouser M. Collins et elle n'aurait aucun soutien de la part des autres membres de sa famille. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle maintenant ? Où aller ? Elle ne pouvait pas se terrer indéfiniment dans cette grotte qui la protégeait pourtant des menaces extérieures, mais la faim l'en ferait sortir. Devait-elle se confier à M. Darcy, cet homme qui ne cessait de la dévisageait pour lui trouver, sans aucun doute, d'innombrables défauts ? Ne la renverrait-il pas à sa famille ? Toutes ces questions s'emmêlaient dans sa tête.

Devant son long silence, M. Darcy, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à être accroupis à son niveau, reprit la parole.

« _Mlle Elizabeth, si vous ne me dîtes rien, je ne pourrais vous aider_, soupira-t-il. _Voulez-vous que je vous reconduise à Longbourn ?_ »

À cette demande, Elizabeth releva la tête et M. Darcy vit une lueur de peur dans le regard de la jeune fille et son visage afficha une expression d'horreur.

« _Non ! Non !, _cria-t-elle._ Je... je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas y retourner ! Ils vont m'obliger et je ne pourrais le supporter_, éclata-t-elle en sanglots.

- _Vous obliger ?! Qui va vous obliger, et à quoi Mlle Elizabeth ?_, demanda M. Darcy, tentant de cacher son étonnement face aux propos de la jeune fille.

- _Ma mère, elle... elle veut m'obliger à... à épouser... M. Collins_, réussit-elle à répondre.

- _Mais votre père doit donner son consentement pour cela ?_ »

À ces mots, les sanglots de la jeune fille reprirent de plus belle. M. Darcy lui tendit son mouchoir, que la demoiselle prit sans hésitation et commença à s'essuyer. Reprenant sa respiration pour essayer de calmer ses pleurs, elle décida de tout raconter à l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle. Une fois qu'elle se sentit suffisamment calme, elle commença son récit, triturant le mouchoir de son compagnon.

« C_omme vous le savez peut-être, M. Collins est l'héritier de mon père et donc de Longbourn. Il est venu nous rendre visite pour choisir parmi ses cousines celle qu'il prendra pour épouse. Dès son arrivée, son attention s'est portée sur Jane. Mais ma mère l'a rapidement dissuadé de prolonger ses attentions sur ma sœur, à cause de sa relation avec M. Bingley_, faisant son récit la tête baissée, elle ne vit pas M. Darcy froncer les sourcils à cette affirmation_, et de les reporter sur moi_, dit-elle avec amertume. _Dès ce moment, M. Collins n'a eu de cesse d'être à mes côtés, partout où j'allais. J'ai fini par ne plus quitter mes appartements. Je ne supportais plus ses regards vicieux sur moi, j'étais effrayée. Je suis restée prisonnière dans ma chambre pendant près d'une semaine. Quand je suis finalement sortie, ma mère m'a littéralement donné en pâture à M. Collins._ _Il a... il a essayé de se forcer sur moi, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, et je suis venue me cacher ici. Et d'après M. Collins, mon père lui a donné son consentement pour m'épouser_, conclut-elle en laissant couler les larmes qui lui emplissaient les yeux sur ses joues.

- _Il, je veux dire, M. Collins, il a porté la main sur vous_, demanda M. Darcy d'un ton oscillant entre affirmation et questionnement, tout en caressant doucement la joue tuméfiée de la jeune fille de la pointe de ses doigts. Son regard se posa sur la robe déchirée de la jeune femme, puis sur sa cheville qui elle aussi avait commencé à gonfler. _Avant d'entrer dans cette grotte, j'ai vu des hommes s'affoler à Longbourn, certains avaient des fusils. Ils sont sûrement partis à votre recherche_, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. _Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. Si je vous ai trouvé, il y a des chances qu'ils vous trouvent aussi_.

- _Mais je ne sais pas où aller_, répondit Elizabeth. _Et je ne peux certainement pas retourner à Longbourn._

- _Oui, c'est certain. Mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus rester ici très longtemps. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je sorte de cette grotte également. Mon cheval est resté dehors et si les hommes qui sont à votre recherche le voit, ils vont chercher son cavalier_, fit M. Darcy en se levant. _Avez-vous un autre endroit ou une personne chez qui vous pouvez aller ? Un lieu sûr où votre famille ne viendra pas vous chercher ?_

- _Je... je ne sais pas. Tout le monde se connaît ici. Ce serait difficile de se cacher chez quelqu'un. Mes parents l'apprendraient tôt ou tard. Mais, il me semble... oui, il y a un vieux cottage plus loin dans la forêt. C'est assez reculé et peu de gens savent qu'il est encore là. Je pourrais essayer d'y aller, mais je crains que ma cheville ne me soit pas d'une très grande aide_, grimaça-t-elle en essayant de se relever à son tour.

- _Bien, je vais vous y amener. Laissez-moi vous aider_, fit-il en passant un bras sous l'épaule de la jeune femme. Jamais Elizabeth n'avait été physiquement si proche d'un homme depuis son enfance, mis à part son père, et elle fut un peu étourdie par cette sensation, par la chaleur du corps de son compagnon.

- _Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?_, demanda Elizabeth d'une voix un peu timide alors qu'ils marchaient doucement dans l'étroit passage qui les mènerait à l'extérieur. _Je croyais que vous me détestiez_.

- _Je ne vous déteste pas Mlle Elizabeth_, répondit M. Darcy en se retournant, surpris par l'affirmation de sa compagne. _Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire cela ?_

- _Eh bien_, débuta Elizabeth en baissant la tête et en rougissant, _à notre rencontre au bal de Meryton, vous avez dit que je n'étais pas assez belle pour vous tenter. Et à chacune de nos rencontres ultérieures, vous ne faisiez que me dévisager, pour comme je l'ai supposé, trouver mes défauts._

- _Je suis sincèrement désolé que vous ayez entendu ce mensonge. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser_, soupira-t-il après une courte pause. _Je n'ai dit cela que pour me débarrasser de Bingley. Voyez-vous, celui-ci s'évertue à vouloir me faire danser avec des gens que je ne connais pas alors qu'il sait très bien que je suis d'une grande timidité. J'ai fait cette remarque sans même regarder la personne dont il me parlait. Je suis désolé que cette remarque, et sans doute mon comportement vous aient donné une mauvaise opinion de moi. Le fait est que je vous apprécie Mlle Elizabeth, beaucoup_, continua-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Quand la jeune femme en question leva la tête et haussa les sourcils, il élabora. _Et si je vous dévisage, c'est parce que je vous trouve très belle, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu dire, vive, intelligente et_, énuméra-t-il en rougissant de plus belle, à tel point que même ses oreilles rougirent, _parce que vous avez de magnifiques yeux_. »

Elizabeth ne savait quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Toute son opinion de M. Darcy était basée sur cette soirée où ils s'étaient rencontrés et à laquelle il avait fait fort mauvaise impression aux habitants de Meryton. Et cette mauvaise opinion s'était renforcée lors de son séjour à Netherfield lorsqu'elle n'avait fait que se quereller avec le gentilhomme. Son aide et sa compassion à son égard l'étonnaient dès lors au plus haut point. _Finalement_, pensa-t-elle en croisant son regard, _je me suis peut-être trompée à son égard. Il n'est peut-être pas l'homme froid et distant qu'il nous a présenté jusqu'alors._

« _Venez, ne perdons pas de temps_, la tira-t-il de ses pensées. _Plus vite nous sortirons d'ici, plus vite je vous conduirais au cottage et vous pourrez avoir des soins. Vous devez voir un médecin, vous ne pouvez rester dans cet état._

- _Mais, si je vois M. Jones, mes parents sauront où je suis. Non, je ne peux pas, c'est trop risqué_, exclama Elizabeth anxieusement.

- _Soucions-nous d'abord de vous amener au cottage. Nous verrons pour le reste plus tard_, décida-t-il en arrivant à l'entrée du passage. Regardant à droite puis à gauche, il tira la jeune femme contre lui et marcha en direction de son cheval.

**o-o-o-o-o**

À Longbourn, la fuite d'Elizabeth avait plongé la maisonnée dans le chaos. Juste après que la jeune fille ait quitté le domaine à tout hâte, sa mère Mme Bennet entrait dans le salon dans lequel étaient censés se trouver M. Collins et sa seconde aînée. Le cri qu'elle poussa en entrant, voyant le corps inerte de son cousin par alliance gisant sur le sol eut pour effet de réveiller ce dernier. Les débris du vase préféré de la dame, étalés en halo autour du corps de leur invité, redoublèrent ses cris, attirant l'attention de M. Bennet et du reste de leurs filles, de même que de Mme Hill, qui approchait la scène avec une fiole de sels à la main.

« _Où est Lizzie ?_, demanda M. Bennet, enveloppant la pièce du regard et regardant son cousin se lever péniblement et se frotter le crâne. _L'avez-vous vu ? Est-elle dans sa chambre ?_, demanda-t-il à ses filles qui lui firent signe que non.

- _Cette petite diablesse..._ commença M. Collins, se frottant toujours le crâne, _m'a assommé ! Mais ne craignez rien_, continua-t-il en voyant le regard affolé de Mme Bennet, _une fois mariés, elle ne me résistera plus !_

- _Résister ?!_, répéta M. Bennet._ Mme Bennet_, fit-il en se tournant vers son épouse, _ne m'aviez-vous pas affirmé qu'Elizabeth accueillait les attentions de mon cousin avec plaisir ? Si tel était le cas, pourquoi lui résisterait-elle et se serait-elle sentie obligée de l'assommer ? M'auriez-vous menti femme ?!_, finit-il d'une voix dure.

- _Lizzie doit épouser M. Collins ! Vous avez déjà donné votre consentement. Vous ne pouvez le reprendre sans que cela ne ruine la réputation de notre famille, et nos autres filles ne pourront se marier convenablement avec de riches gentilshommes. Vous devez retrouver Lizzie et l'obliger à épouser M. Collins !_, cria Mme Bennet avec un regard presque suppliant envers son mari.

- _Hmmf_, grogna M. Bennet de mécontentement. _Nous réglerons le problème des fiançailles plus tard. Il nous faut d'abord retrouver Lizzie. Mme Hill_, fit-il en direction de la servante, _dîtes à M. Hill et à tous les autres hommes de me rejoindre dans la cour. Et dîtes leur de prendre leurs armes. Nous partons à la recherche d'Elizabeth_, affirma-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte._ Non, pas vous M. Collins_, dit-il à l'attention de son cousin. _Il me semble que vous avez causé assez de dégâts comme cela_, finit-il avec un regard méprisant.

- _Mais..._ commença le révérend, _Elizabeth est ma fiancée ! Je me dois de partir à sa recherche !_

- _Il me semble que ma fille est toujours Mlle Elizabeth pour vous, M. Collins. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire en ma femme_, dit-il en se tournant vers cette dernière. _Mais quand nous retrouverons Lizzie, vous ne serez plus que mon cousin pour elle. Et si vous avez osé toucher à un de ses cheveux..._

- _À__ vrai dire, après ce que nous avons fait, je suis en droit de l'appeler Elizabeth_, répondit M. Collins avec un sourire narquois. _Et puisque nous avons consommé nos vœux avant le mariage_, mentit-il,_ il vous faut nous marier, pour sauver la réputation de votre famille mon cher cousin._

- _Si ma fille vous a assommé, je doute que vous ayez accompli autant que ce dont vous vous vantez. Mais si vous l'avez violenté, vous aurez à m'en répondre_, conclut le vieil homme, se faisant menaçant, avant de quitter la pièce.

- _Mme Bennet_, reprit M. Collins sans se départir de son sourire narquois. _Je vous conseille de dire à votre époux, mon cousin, qu'il évite de me menacer, car s'il mettait les menaces qu'il vient de proférer à mon encontre à exécution, je me retrouverais en possession de Longbourn plutôt que quiconque ne l'aurait cru_, menaça-t-il à son tour avant de quitter la pièce. »

Il ne restait plus que Mme Bennet, interloquée par le petit discours que venait de lui adresser M. Collins, et ses filles dans le salon, elles aussi, stupéfaites par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Il est vrai qu'aucune d'elles ne s'était vraiment souciée de l'état de leur sœur ces derniers temps et toutes -ou presque- avaient des remords. Après avoir attendu que leur mère quitte la pièce, ce fût Mary qui, la première, interrompit le silence qui s'était installé entre les sœurs.

« _Où pensez-vous qu'elle ait pu aller ?_, fit-elle d'une voix inquiète en regardant ses sœurs.

- _Je ne sais pas_, souffla Jane. _Mais j'espère qu'elle va bien_. À ces mots, Mary, Kitty et Lydia acquiescèrent.

- _Que devons-nous faire ?_, demanda Kitty.

- _Il faut que nous l'aidions_, commença Lydia après un moment de silence. _Venez, j'ai une idée !_, annonça-t-elle d'une voix décisive.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Voulez-vous la suite ?

Faîtes-moi part de vos impressions.

À bientôt, Libra10


End file.
